


Repeating, Repeating

by AetherAria



Series: Zine Fics! [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (NERDS), Canon-Typical Flirty Dueling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Seasons of the Citadel, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: They are engaged in a rather high-stakes duel. Obviously.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Zine Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Repeating, Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> My bonus ficlet from the Seasons of the Citadel zine!! Oh... boy and lizzer... i love.....

The rustle in the underbrush is only a distraction. Damien muses that he should probably have anticipated the trick, but that realization comes too late to save him from the tackling weight of the monster dropping from the branches above, and rattling laughter fills the darkness that surrounds.

Damien’s arms are pinned above his head, his bow knocked aside to clatter in the dirt, and the monster leers down at him with a jagged grin, claws flexing against his wrists.

“ _My_ point,” the creature snarls, his tail thrashing in delight. “My win.”

“Ah,” Damien pants, “so it seems we are tied yet again, Lord Arum.”

“ _Indeed_. I am owed my prize, now, I should think,” he hisses, bringing his face dangerously close, his snout brushing Damien’s nose.

“First, friend lizard, I demand we settle the matter of our score. A tie shall not stand- I must challenge you to a rematch, of course.”

Violet eyes narrow and flash, and the lizard growls close enough that Damien can feel the vibration of it. “Agreed. My _prize_ , little knight.”

Damien bites down a smile, and then he lifts his head, pressing his lips to the edge of Arum’s mouth. The monster dissolves into a purr instantly, his grip on Damien’s wrists loosening before he buries a clawed hand in Damien’s hair instead. When Damien breaks the kiss, Arum is breathless, still purring, and Damien chuckles as Arum helps to pull him up from the jungle floor, leaving his arms wrapped around him once they are upright again.

“An exhilarating duel, honeysuckle,” Arum murmurs, nuzzling against Damien’s temple. “Now. Back home, and we shall convince Amaryllis away from her work for a moment or two, at least.”

“I quite like that idea,” Damien says, and then he leans up for another kiss.


End file.
